Of Skirts and Wax
by YamiSeirei
Summary: Yugi finds what Yami wore when he was Pharaoh very amusing and decides to tease Yami about it a little... One shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did…..hee hee hee hee (_**rubs hands eeeevilly)** _Tea would be dead, Kaiba would be hung drawn and quartered and Yami would be married to me! Mwhahahahaha! Good thing I don't own it really isn't it?

Yugi finds what Yami wore when he was Pharaoh highly amusing…

Yami and Yugi were relaxing and watching TV, Yugi's grandpa was away on a dig somewhere and the two teens were home alone for a few days. Yami had recently got his own body shortly after their return from Egypt having defeated the evil God and saving the world.

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

Yugi looked at his dark and giggled, he just could not get that image out of his head.

"What's it like wearing a dress?"

Yami choked on his coke and glared at Yugi.

"It wasn't a dress! It was the fashion or in case you hadn't noticed everyone was wearing the same kind of thing!"

"Yes but yours was such a short skirt." Yugi said trying hard to control his giggles. Yami's glare deepened.

"It wasn't a skirt! It was just the fashion!"

Yugi's giggles won the battle and he started to laugh uncontrollably while pointing at Yami who was by now looking daggers at his hikari

"Hehehehe you looked like a girl! Hehehehe." Giggled Yugi rolling round on the floor in fits.

"Right that's it! Now you're for it hikari!" and so saying Yami leapt on Yugi and began to tickle him unmercifully.

"Yargh! No Yami stop please!" Yelled Yugi trying to scramble away from the fingers who seemed to know exactly where all his ticklish spots were.

He managed to scramble away eventually and the two of them sat gasping for breath, Yugi still grinning mischievously.

"Er Yami?"

"Yeeeees….?" Said Yami wondering what on earth his aibou was going to ask now.

"Your legs looked really smooth when you were pharaoh did you shave them?" He scooted to the other side of the room and waited for the reaction he was sure was coming.

"NO certainly not!" Shot back Yami huffily. "and I'll thank you to drop the subject now."

"Aww but it's so intriguing." Yugi weedled looking at Yami with those large puppy dog eyes.

"I did not shave my legs." Yami said again and sniffed. "I waxed."

"You what?" said Yugi in amazement before collapsing in fits on the floor again.

"Yeah well so did everyone else!" he defended himself. "Hey I wasn't the only one! Seto did as well!"

"Kaiba waxed his legs?" laughed Yugi from the floor. He made a mental note to tease Kaiba about it next time he saw him. Kaiba would probably set his Blue Eyes on him for daring to suggest such a thing but it was too funny to resist.

"Are you sure you weren't a girl in a previous life?" asked Yugi still giggling over the thought of Yami sitting in his private palace bathroom ripping strips of wax off his legs.

"No I was not a girl! Look how could I help it if ancient Egyptians wore skirts and waxed their legs? It was just what we were used to! It did not make me a girl! You wear a bondage collar may I remind you Yugi Motou!"

"Well at least I don't look like a girly girl. Can't blame you for wanting to show your legs off Yami you were such a pretty boy!"

"I'm warning you Yugi…" Yami was looking dangerous but Yugi was having way too much fun to stop now. He knew Yami would get him back for it but he didn't care.

"Think of this as payback Yami for the time you forced me to switch with you when I gave that card that reminded me of Joey to that kid. You were so mean! Joey was mad at me for ages over that."

"Ah yes that was genius on my part." Grinned the former pharaoh remembering Joey's reaction on finding out that a weak and pathetic card in Yugi's deck reminded Yugi of Joey. (A.N. this happens in an early series 5 episode and is hilarious)

"Anyway Yami." Said Yugi snidely "I seen to recall you wearing an awful lot of jewellery too. Y'know you really did look like a girl…are you positive you weren't one in a former life?"

"Yugi now you've gone too far!" said Yami and pounced on Yugi flattening him and tickling him again.

"Hahaha Yami p-please s-stop! I can't take anymore!"

"Promise never to mention it again?"

"Aaaa! I promise! I promise!" yelled Yugi who was laughing so hard he almost couldn't speak.

Yami stopped tickling him and Yugi got up and dusted himself off. He sidled towards the door and grinned.

"Now never mention it again Yugi."

"I promise." Said Yugi backing out of the door before turning and yelling back as he ran up them, "Yami-chan!"

Yugi's laughter was drowned out by the roar from Yami as he gave chase up the stairs in hot pursuit of Yugi who had hidden away.

From outside in the street, passers-by could hear alternate yelling and laughing and shaking their heads they moved off about their own business.

There all done this fic was a result of a funny phone call myself and my best friend had last night. Hope you found it as funny as we did. Sorry Yami we love you really!

Yami: humph!

Yugi: hehe (_whispers)_ Yami-chan….

Yami: I heard that!

Yugi: eep!


End file.
